


Promise

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Brie Larson Imagine, F/F, Kinda Fluffy, One Shot, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: Can you do a Mason Weaver imagine ? Like her and reader going on an adventure and something bad happen and Reader have to protect her or something ?





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

_“We said we’d always be there for each other. We promised.”_

_Mason looks at you from across the room, tears running down her face. “How can we be? We never even get to see each other anymore.” She gets the words out, holding back the sobs you know she wants to let out._

_“There’s gotta be some other way we can work through this,” you say. You feel your own tears stinging at your eyes as Mason walks towards where you’re sitting at the edge of the bed._

_“Y/N, you have a bag packed ready to leave. By the time you get back I’ll probably be gone again, too. We both know there’s no other way. At least not right now.”_

_Of course, you know she’s right. You both took your careers very seriously and neither of you would ask the other to sacrifice that. It doesn’t mean this hurt any less, though._

_Tears start flowing from your eyes and Mason is quick to embrace you, holding you tightly in her arms and you try to hold on to the feeling of safety she’s always so effortlessly offered you._

_Pulling back from her slightly, you press your lips to hers in a kiss that is both too fast and too slow before you rest your forehead against hers._

_‘I think you’re the love of my life,” you whisper, your voice cracking. Mason closes her eyes for a long moment and when she opens them you watch a tear roll down her cheek. She can’t find the words but when she pulls you even closer in an almost desperate kind of way, you know she feels the same. Really, you’ve both always known._

_You eventually manage to peel yourself away from Mason, grabbing your bags and walking away, leaving behind the greatest love you’ll ever know._

You shake the memory from your head, your eyes trained on the figure walking ahead of you on the dock. In theory, you know it’s unlikely to be her. The expedition you’re about to get on a ship for isn’t the kind that you’d consider an anti-war photographer to join. Still, you can’t help the overwhelming feeling of familiarity as you watch the woman.

At some point you lose sight of her among the crowd, and it finally gives you the chance to snap out of the trance you’d found yourself in. You continue walking until you reach the correct ship and board it. You’re led to your room and it’s only small but you’ve definitely experienced much worse, so you thank the man who led you here before walking in and shutting the door behind you.

You place your bag on the small bed and remove your jacket, tossing it onto the bed. You take a moment to collect yourself, taking slow breaths before pushing the door open and stepping out of the room again. When you reach the deck you almost immediately spot Bill Randa, the man leading the expedition.

“Bill, hello,” you say in greeting, offering a warm smile and shaking the hand he offers you when he turns to you.

“Y/N! It’s good to see you. Thank you once again for joining us.” You nod at him.

“Of course,” you say and he gestures for you to follow him.

“Let me introduce you to some of the team.” He walks you over to a group of people and gathers their attention.

“Everyone! I’d like you all to meet Y/N, our tracker for this expedition. I expect everyone to give her the respect that she deserves. I have it on good authority that she is very good at what she does.” They all seem somewhat surprised that their hired tracker is a woman, but you pay no attention as your eyes roam the group and land on a pair of eyes already focused intently on you.

Mason is standing amongst the team in front of you and she looks just as shocked as you feel. You realise rather suddenly that the group is standing in silence, waiting for you to speak.

“Uh, thank you Bill, I appreciate it. It’s good to be here with you all, I’m really looking forward to seeing you all do what you do best.” Everyone mumbles their own greetings towards you before Bill walks away with a wave and the rest of the group disbands.

You and Mason are left standing together, silently looking at each other before Mason’s face breaks into a grin and she throws herself at you, the force of her embrace throwing you off balance for a moment before you steady yourself.

“Oh my god,” she laughs, pulling back to look at you. “I can’t believe this. What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? I could ask you the same question, Mason Weaver, anti-war photographer.”

She smiles softly at the sound of her name coming from your lips before a more serious expression takes over her face. She quickly scans her surroundings before motioning for you to follow her, and really you never could say no to her, so of course you follow her without a second thought.

When she finds a more secluded area, she tells you that something doesn’t seem right about this expedition, that no one can give her a clear answer on what the purpose of the mission was or why the military are even involved.

“The second I found out about this I knew I had to come. There’s something going on here that we don’t know about.” She voices the thoughts you’ve also had since you had been asked to join the expedition, and you move closer to her, quickly checking the doorway behind her for anyone who may be trying to listen.

“Mason, listen to me. I have a feeling things are about to get very dangerous. You know it’s not too late to get off this ship, right?”

She rolls her eyes light-heartedly at you. “Come on. You probably know me better than anyone else. You seriously think the threat of danger is gonna scare me away?”

“No, but I thought it was at least worth a shot,” you sigh and Mason chuckles at you before you hear Bill’s voice calling for the team to attend a mission briefing.

————————

“Seismic charges? What kind of mapping mission needs explosives?”

After the mission briefing, Mason was quick to pull you aside, stealthily leading you to the ship’s cargo hold. You look around at the amount of charges you see stacked up around you.

“That is what they’re telling us it is, right? A mapping mission?” Mason’s fingers trace the side of one of the charges before she turns to you.

“Apparently,” you say. “The charges are for the geologists, to check the density of the earth.”

Mason raises her eyebrows at you. “And you believe that?”

“Do you think I believe it?” Mason maintains eye contact with you for a few moments before her features soften. She knows you, knows that you both had always shared very similar views on most things. The only outlier being the fact that you often needed a gun with you during your work, though she knew you only used it for protection, so she was always willing to overlook it.

You eventually make your way back to the deck together and your attention immediately lands on a storm cloud in the distance, the ship heading straight towards it.

“That’s where we’re heading?” Mason asks incredulously, just as Colonel Packard walks passed.

“Yep, and we’re getting set to leave now so if you intend to come with us, I suggest you get yourselves ready to go.” You and Mason glance at each other as he walks away to talk to some of his men.

“Well, you heard the man. Guess we’re going through the big, terrifying storm cloud.” You and Mason run off to grab the things you both need and a few minutes later you’re already sitting in a helicopter, hooked up to the safety bar. Mason joins you, hooking herself up to the safety bar too. She catches you staring at her and offers you a mischievous smile before you look away with a smile of your own.

It isn’t long before your pilot, Slivko, starts the chopper and takes off, joining the rest of the choppers in the air.

“Here we go, hold on,” he says to you and Mason and he takes the chopper straight into the storm. Immediately everything starts shaking and thunder flashes in every direction around you amidst the pouring rain. You grab the edge of your seat to steady yourself and look over to Mason. She wears a panicked expression on her face, and though you likely wear the same expression, you reach over to grab her hand reassuringly, which she clings to tightly.

Just as quickly as you enter the storm, you’re flying out of it, and you’re left only with clear skies and beautiful scenery before you. Mason gasps beside you and you share a look before you both grin widely. Mason lets go of your hand in favour of picking up her camera, snapping some photos of the island the chopper flies towards.

She lets out a joyous laugh and turns to you, aiming her camera at you to take a photo. You stick your tongue out at her and she chuckles, playfully bumping your shoulder with hers.

You notice the scientists being taken to the ground and setting up their equipment, painfully aware of what’s to come next, and you flinch at the sound of the first seismic charge being dropped. Mason furrows her brow and shares a grim look with you as explosive after explosive is dropped.

A loud banging sound and screams from another helicopter pull you from your thoughts, and you look up in time to see the chopper up ahead of you spiralling towards the ground, a tree sticking straight through it.

“What the hell?” Mason says and you hear even more screams in the distance as another chopper is taken down.

When your eyes fall upon the creature causing all the destruction, you gasp. You can’t believe your eyes, and you have to blink a few times to make sure you’re really seeing the gigantic ape standing ahead of you, glaring at the choppers as they approach.

Slivko speaks over his headset to the rest of his squad, obviously getting orders to engage as he and the rest of the soldiers fire at the creature. Mason shifts closer to you, her eyes open wide in terror.

You watch in complete shock as chopper after chopper gets taken down, the ape easily ripping them apart and punching them towards the ground. Despite the bullets seemingly having no effect, Slivko continues firing and closing the distance between you and the creature.

“What are you doing?! You need to retreat right now!”

“I don’t take orders from you!” Slivko yells back at you. You sense the clear terror in his voice and before you can say anything else, a body is thrown seemingly from nowhere towards you. It hits the windshield, a loud thudding sounding through the vehicle, and the body is pulled towards the rotor. Mason screams as the helicopter shakes heavily and a loud beeping comes from the cockpit.

“We’re gonna crash!” Slivko warns you and sure enough the vehicle starts declining towards the ground. Mason looks around frantically with wide eyes and you wrap an arm around her, pulling her into your body and tightly holding on to some railing inside the chopper as it plummets through tree branches.

————————

You hit the ground hard, quickly surveying yourself for injuries. You swipe at your forehead and find some blood there and your body aches a little from the impact, but otherwise you’re fine.

“Mason!” You exclaim, unhooking yourself from the safety bar and quickly moving over to her as she groans, squeezing her eyes shut tight. There’s some debris trapping one of her legs from the knee down and you struggle to remove it but eventually it shifts and you’re able to free her.

“Mason, hey. Look at me,” you say, gently grabbing her face in your hands. She opens her eyes and you look over her carefully. “Are you okay?” You help her sit up and she grimaces for a second.

“I think so,” she says and you grab her hands to help her stand up. The moment she’s on her feet she shifts her weight and lets out a cry of pain, practically collapsing into your body as your hands tighten on her arms.

“What is it?” You question, concern lacing your words. She stands gingerly on one foot, distress entering her features.

“I don’t know. Just give me a second, I’ll be okay.” She shrugs your hands off of her and you let her, but you remain close to her. Clenching her jaw with determination, she slowly moves to take a step before another cry of pain leaves her lips and you quickly reach out to grab her before she’s able to fall.

“I got you,” you say softly, spotting a log a few feet away and helping her to sit on it. You lift her pant leg, gently touching her slightly swollen ankle with your fingertips. Mason hisses in pain.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s my ankle, isn’t it? Do you think it’s broken?” You look at her face, her eyes welling with panicked tears.

“I don’t know, but we’re gonna figure this all out, okay?” She shakes her head, tears falling from her eyes, and looks at you with a pained expression.

“No, I’m not gonna slow anyone down. If you just leave me here then I can try to-“

“Hey, stop,” you interrupt. “I promised I’d always be there for you, remember? I’m not breaking that promise today and I’m not planning on leaving you again. You hear me?”

After a second, Mason nods. “Yeah,” she replies weakly, another tear rolling down her cheek which you wipe away.

“Good. Now I want you to grab my hand and try to put some weight on your ankle again. I think it might just be sprained but I want to make sure, okay?”

She nods and takes your hand, letting you help her back to her feet. Hesitantly, she places some weight on her injured ankle. She visibly winces but is at least able to somewhat support some of her weight on it and you let out a relieved breath.

“Okay, looks like it’s not broken. Everything’s gonna be fine, Mase.”

————————

You make your way through the forest with the group you’ve found yourself in, an arm wrapped securely around Mason’s waist. You had found some bandages in the choppers emergency kit and wound it tightly around Mason’s ankle to provide some support, and to hopefully keep it from swelling anymore. Thankfully, as more time went by, she was finding it a little easier to place more weight on the ankle, though only slightly.

“So, you never told me how you ended up on this mission,” she said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon you.

“Well, long story short, my friend Conrad was actually offered this job. He’s former SAS, I met him on a tracking mission not long after we…” You pause and glance at Mason. “Anyway. He couldn’t take the job, so he recommended me. Like you, I was pretty intrigued. Plus, they offered me a lot of money.”

“Yeah, but you were never one to take a job based on the amount of money you were offered.” You shrug, lost in your own thoughts.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately. When I was offered this job, I saw it as the perfect way out.” Mason squints her eyes at you curiously.

“A way out?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always loved what I do. But it’s been so exhausting and it’s taken so much away from me. I mean, just look at what happened between us.”

“My career played a part in that too, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. But your work has always been more important than mine,” you say easily. “If I had just stayed two years ago, maybe things would be different now. We would have been able to work through everything.”

Mason hums, but otherwise remains quiet as you continue walking.

A few minutes later, as you follow the river towards the north side of the island, a sound from the water startles the group. You see what looks like a giant water buffalo emerging from the water, and it moves closer, looking down at you.

Mason shrieks in surprise and you quickly position your body in front of her, you and Slivko both raising your guns towards the creature. You watch it for a moment, quickly deciding that it is only curious, and doesn’t look to be hostile in any way. You lower your weapon, turning to Mason. She smile with wonder on her face and you move aside to allow her to take photos of the buffalo.

You look away from Mason for a moment, realising that Slivko still has his gun raised.

“Hey, Slivko. It’s okay, it’s not gonna hurt us.” You silently walk towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder slowly to avoid startling him. “Put the gun down.”

You feel him trembling and he looks at you over his shoulder. You nod reassuringly and he lets out a shaky breath before nodding back to you and lowering his gun.

“Are we ready to move on?” Everyone nods and Mason takes one last snap with her camera, wide smile still on her face, and looks at you.

“Yeah, let’s go.” She moves to take a step without thinking and winces. You’re by her side in an instant, your arm back around her waist and she slings an arm over your shoulders.

“I hate this,” she huffs with a pout on her face.

“I know,” you lightly chuckle, knowing she’s always hated not being able to do things on her own.

You direct Slivko on where to lead the group and stay towards the back of the group with Mason, stealing constant glances at her to make sure she’s okay. And just to look at her. You’d forgotten how much you missed seeing her face.

You walk on for at least a couple more hours without really taking any breaks, besides a minute or so here and there. Mason does her best to keep up with the rest of the group, though the last hour or so you notice her start to struggle a little. You know she won’t complain though. She wouldn’t want to slow the group down.

You keep going a little longer until you find what looks like a walkway, lined with walls and some kind of decorated arches. You all walk cautiously, looking out for any movement, and on a particularly rough bit of terrain Mason winces and tightens her grip on you. You immediately signal for the group to stop.

“No, don’t stop. I’m good.”

“Mason, it’s okay. We’ll just take 5 and then we’ll be on our way again, alright?”

She lets out a frustrated sigh but nods appreciatively at you, finding a large rock behind her to sit on. While the rest of the group pass around Slivko’s bottle of water that he shares, Mason lifts her leg to rest on the rock, pulling her pant leg up and touching her ankle.

“The sun’s starting to set. When we find a safe place we’ll stop and stay put for the night, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” she replies. The bandaging on her ankle has loosened a little while you’ve been walking, so Mason begins removing it so she can reapply it. A deep bruise has formed along her foot and ankle, but you feel relieved when you notice that the swelling has lessened slightly.

You hold out your hand to take the bandage from her and she gladly hands you it. She leans back a little as you kneel in front of her to reapply the bandage to her ankle and you see her grabbing her camera and readjusting some of the settings.

“You think you’ve got some good shots?” You ask as you finish up with her bandage.

“I guess,” she shrugs. “Not as many as I’d like though. But let’s be honest, this whole expedition has been full of surprises so I might still have some opportunities left.” As she speaks she lifts the camera to her face, adjusting the focus. She lets out a sudden loud gasp, dropping the camera and rising from the rock as quickly as she can as her face pales.

You furrow your brow, quickly turning around and spotting what appears to be a tribe closing in around you, holding spears towards you. You immediately aim your gun towards them as they approach, using one hand to grab at Mason’s shirt and tugging her behind you as you lead her to the rest of the group.

“Stop, stop,” Slivko warns them, clutching his rifle tightly, not quite sure of where to aim it.

Some of the scientists in your group also hold up their own guns and Mason’s hand falls to her knife sheath at her belt, at the ready to pull her knife out if needed. You try to think the situation through quickly, looking around at all the natives surrounding you.

“Woah, okay. It’s alright, do not shoot. We don’t want to hurt anyone. Just wait a second.”

With no obvious plan coming to mind, you almost run out of options before you hear a booming voice coming from behind the tribe.

“Woah, woah. Hey, everyone just calm down.” A man in an old flight suit runs out, making his way through the natives and greeting the group. You’re skeptical but he seems happy to see you so you listen to him. He introduces himself as Lt. Hank Marlow and explains that he’s been stuck on the island for almost 29 years.

“See, they’re okay,” he looks around at the natives and they slowly lower their spears, you and the group lowering your own weapons.

“There’s something out there, man,” Slivko says to Marlow, who raises his eyebrows knowingly.

“Oh, there’s a lot out there. Now come with me, you don’t want to be out here at night.”

The group all look to you, and you eventually shrug and lead the group to follow Marlow.

————————

You follow Marlow to a village and he tells you that the ape, known as Kong, is actually king on the island. He’s a protector to the native people, and there are, in fact, much worse creatures inhabiting the island. With this knowledge, you convince Marlow to come with you to the north side of the island to finally return home.

“We’ll stay here for the night, and first thing in the morning we’ll head out,” he says, pointing out the tents you have been given permission to stay in.

“Thank you,” you nod sincerely to Marlow and he returns the nod. Once again wrapping your arm around Mason, you help her to one of the tents and she sits down, looking completely exhausted after the day’s events. You share eye contact for a moment before you move to leave.

“Hey,” Mason reaches out to gently grab your wrist, effectively stopping you in your tracks. “You know, you did a really great job at keeping your promise. You’ve been there for me probably much more than I deserve.”

“Mase.” You sit next to her, your thigh touching hers. “You deserve the world. And I don’t know if I can give you everything you’ll ever need, but I mean it when I say I’ll always be there for you.”

Mason gets teary eyed watching you speak before she clears her throat to compose herself.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” you reply, giving her your full attention.

“If we get off this island, do you really plan on retiring from this?”

You take a breath before nodding. “Yeah, I do. You know just as well as I do that it’s cost me a lot. And when they offered me what they did for this expedition, it seemed like a perfect opportunity.” You hesitate for a moment. “Seeing you on that ship was kind of perfect, actually,” you add.

“What do you mean?” Mason tilts her head at you slightly.

“Well, it just seems like a sign. I never once considered leaving this career until it was the reason why I lost you.”

Mason makes a point of taking your hand in hers, interlocking your fingers and looking you in the eyes.

“You never lost me.”

You look at her softly, blinking back the sudden tears that sting at your eyes and leaning forward to rest your forehead against hers.

“Oh, this seems eerily familiar. You’re not gonna tell me that I’m the love of your life and then leave again, are you?” Mason jokes.

You laugh at her words, at least glad it seems like you aren’t the only one who recalls that conversation so clearly. You pretend to consider Mason’s words for a moment before speaking.

“Hm, maybe. This time I’m cutting out the part where I leave, though.”

“Good. I think I’m gonna like this version a lot better,” Mason says.

Your smile grows before you lean forward, softly kissing Mason, and it’s like everything in the world is right again. You feel Mason smiling against your lips and when you both have to break away from smiling too much you suddenly feel hopeful that you might actually be able to get off this island and be happy again.


End file.
